


Worthy

by icymuze, pasty



Series: Oofuri Prompts [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, trans!tajima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymuze/pseuds/icymuze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasty/pseuds/pasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>transboy tajima explaining gender and things to confused but willing to learn hanai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

Tajima and Hanai were sitting in front of the latter's small TV, game controllers in hand and eyes glued to the screen.

 "You've gotta-", Hanai huffed, "Yeah, and then..."

 "I know what I'm supposed to do", Tajima answered.

 "And now-"

 "Hanai."

 "Sorry", Hanai almost grunted, pausing their game and leaning backwards until he was lying down on the floor.

 The shorter boy turned to stare at the taller one. "You wanna quit?"

 "Mm, yeah, sure."

 Tajima shut off the console with the controller, taking out the disc and putting it away neatly. He scooted a little further away from the TV, turning so he could comfortably look at Hanai, instead of having to turn his neck all the way. He swallowed, clearly feeling the lump in his throat and the knot in his gut.

 "Hanai?" he called, annoyed by how his voice was, at least in his ears, on the verge of cracking.

 The boy in front of him made a sound, his other forearm covering his eyes while the other rested on his stomach.

 "I need to tell you something", Tajima continued.

 "Yeah, I know, I suck."

 Tajima laughed, the knot in his stomach loosening a little. "Yeah, but it's not about that. I guess I could've told you this earlier, but..."

 He was uncomfortable. Not with telling about this to Hanai, but just... The situation. Hanai would be the first one to know outside of his family, and he was nervous.

 "Okay, just-" he huffed, piquing Hanai's interest, "I’ll, I'll just..."

 When the shorter boy grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it upwards, Hanai sputtered, quickly getting off of the floor and sitting half up, his arm extended and covering his view of Tajima.

 "Just what are you doing?" he asked, averting his eyes. Not like he hadn't ever seen the shorter boy take off his clothes before, but that had been in the locker room, for God's sake.

 "You know what this is?" Tajima asked, his shirt a mess in his lap, pointing at the light grey tank top on him.

 "... A... shirt?" Or not, now that he looked at it a little closer.

 "A binder", Tajima said, the knot in his stomach tightening again. ‘’Do you know what it is for?’’

 Hanai had heard the word before, it rang some bells in the back of his mind. He still shook his head a little, not confident in the answer his brain provided. He let his hand fall onto the floor next to him, looking at the tight looking shirt on the boy in front of him.

 ‘’It’s to make my chest flat. To hide my breasts.’’

_Oh. Ohhh. So that’s what it was, and… that meant…_

 ‘’So that means...’’, Hanai said quietly, dancing around the words that he wasn’t able to bring himself say.

 ‘’I have a vagina.’’

 The silence that fell around the two made the knot in Tajima’s stomach even tighter, if even possible, and it started to feel more like a stone-like lump.

 ‘’So’’, Hanai said, his voice a quiet croak, ‘’You were born a girl.’’

 Hanai was, in short, dumbfounded. He wasn’t shocked- well, he was, but- not in a negative way, he was simply… He was surprised that Tajima had confided in him, him of all people. He had told him something very, very, personal and he was… proud? That might not have been the best word to describe the mess of feelings he felt, but for now, it was close enough.

 ‘’No’’, Tajima huffed, in answer to Hanai’s words.

 Okay, now Hanai was plain confused.

 ‘’I was born a boy, just-’’, he continued, trying to come up with the words to explain. After a second of wracking his brain but not finding any, he sighed. ‘’Do you mind a long explanation?’’

 Hanai shook his head.

 ‘’Okay, so... In short, I'm a boy. I just happen to have female genitals. I'm fine with it myself, my family knows about it too, and..."

 His explanation truly was long, his words wandering every now and then until returning to the main topic. Hanai listened, asking questions when he was confused or didn't know what the other boy meant. Some time after, Tajima quieted down.

 He had told Hanai the basics, sometimes dabbling into more detailed things, all the time hoping that he didn't overwhelm Hanai, or worse, manage to push him away. Though that would've been unlikely, considering how accepting Hanai seemed, at least right now when he was sitting right in front of him.

 The silence had fallen around them again, Hanai staring at the floor between them, his brows furrowed.

 Tajima was biting his lip, waiting for the other to say something. His knuckles whitened as he clutched the shirt still on his lap. He took a deep breath, quickly pulling on his shirt again, and let the air out through his nose, trying to calm down at least a little while he waited.

 The silence stretched for a couple more minutes.

 "Tajima", Hanai called, lifting his eyes off the floor and up to the boy in front of him. "Thank you."

 "... For what?"

 "This. Telling me."

 "Oh. I guess... you deserved to know."

 "You guess?" Hanai chuckled, pushing himself forwards off his hands and leaning forwards, crossing his legs.

 "Yeah. ...Can we just, play some more?"

 Hanai nodded, watching as Tajima put the same disc in again and handed over a controller. When the title screen opened up, Tajima scooted over to Hanai, lifting his arm and surprising him.

 "What is it?" Hanai asked, confused. His question was answered with a huffing sound and by sitting in front of him. Tajima took a comfortable position practically in his lap and leaned his back against his chest. Hanai didn't mind, but he was slightly surprised. He rested his chin atop the other's head, short black hair itching his neck a little.

 After a short while of playing the game in silence, Tajima piped up.

 "You know what, Hanai?" he asked, Hanai humming in answer. "You still can't play for shit."


End file.
